Best friends
by TivaFever
Summary: Ziva goes to see Tony. Set in Rekindled. K just to be safe. It's not that bad. Really really long one- shot. sorry guys.


**NCIS "Rekindled" Fan Fiction**

_Ziva goes to try to cheer up Tony. To tell him he is a hero for saving Jason, also that she is glad he chose the option he did otherwise she wouldn't have her best friend. _

**Tony's POV**

So I have had a pretty crummy day. Not only did the kid I saved all those years ago turn up again and totally hate me, but also Gibbs, McGee and Ziva found out that I rescued him. I sat on my couch with a beer, doing the thing I know best, drinking it away. I'm not in pain or anything like the other times I've just sat here drinking, like when Jenny died or when Ziva was captured, supposedly dead! It's like the pity that I can see in their faces; Gibbs, McGee and especially Ziva. They are all saying I was some big hero, come on I saved a kid, and left another. I left her so I could get out alive. I took another swig of beer when someone knocked on the door. Who could be here now, I thought to myself as I looked through the peep hole and saw my little Israeli Ninja of a partner standing there. I opened the door.

"**Hey Ziva"** I said trying to sound cheerful-ish. I opened the door more and let her in.

"**Hello Tony"** she said walking around my apartment like she owned it, I mean she has been here a lot so she could really own it.

"**Not that I mind, but why are you here my little Ninja?"** I asked her, she gave me a death stare, she hates being called 'little ninja' but I think it's cute so I do it anyway.

"**First, don't call me 'little ninja',"** she said making quotation marks around her nickname, **"and I am here because you need some sense shoved into you."** Ha-ha I love it when she gets idioms wrong.

"**First it's knocked into you, not shoved and second why do I need sense knocked into me?"** I asked actually kind of confused now. She led me by the hand and we sat down on my couch. She took off her shoes and made herself comfy.

"**Because you have been mopey since we found that article about you saving Jason, you should not be mopey about it, you should be…"** I cut her off knowing what she was going to say, because she said it to me earlier.

"**You should be proud."** I added and she nodded.

"**Yes you should. If it was not for you Jason would not be alive today."** She said putting her hand on my arm. I put my hand on hers.

"**Yeah but Zi, there was another little girl in there. Jason's sister. I could've saved her too; I should've saved her too."** I said as my voice starting breaking and getting quieter.

"**Tony, If you had gone back and saved her, you and Jason would not be here today either. That is three young lives gone,"** she said her voice getting stronger, but also sounding like she was getting upset, **"You are a hero Tony!"** She was gripping my arm really tight now; I was crying I could feel the tears coming up and out.

"**Maybe, but today when you and McGee were around my desk all I could see was pity. I even saw it in Gibbs eyes and come on its Gibbs!"** I stated while looking down, I couldn't look at her right now. DiNozzo men do not cry! I felt her hand under my chin, she lifted my head up. I saw her looking at me she was crying too. Why was she crying?

"**Why are you crying Zi?"** I said sounding all sniffily like I had a cold.

"**Because, you are my friend and you are upset. It makes me upset."** I looked at her strangely, she looked like she had more to say. I gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"**What's up sweet cheeks seriously?"** I said using her other favourite nickname.

"**This may sound selfish but I am glad you did not go back to save that little girl."** She looked at me and I just looked confused. She was happy a little girl is dead. She noticed my confusion. **"Because if you did, you would not be here…"** she started struggling, I sent her a look that told her it was OK to go on **"… and I would not have my partner or my best friend." **She was actually crying now. I pulled her closer and wiped some of the tears away. **"Seriously Tony, some of the things I have been through in the past year or two, my father, Somalia, Mike Franks and being kidnapped again…"** I looked at her weird there, **"Do not look at me like that Tony, Abby told me you went crazy when I was taken and actually did work also that you beat up Kort, went off at EJ and then apparently Ray stole all the credit for finding me when it was really you."** I smiled, thanks Abby.

"**Well, I meant it I can't live without you. Oh, and I didn't beat up Kort, I roughed him up maybe, but I didn't beat him up."** She laughed.

"**I would not really mind if you did. So thankyou Tony, for saving me… twice! And everything else you have helped me through and there is the Ray break up, you helped me there as well."** I smiled again,

"**Yeah well, it's his loss. He must have known he would lose you when he killed her."** I laughed at the memory of me and Ray at the airstrip when I dumped him.

"**I do not think he did. He still tried to say everything was fine and that we should fly off and get married. I could not believe he would think that, that I would just forgive him. That is when I punched him."** I scoffed and looked at her.

"**Wait, you punched him? You didn't tell me that. Where did you punch him?"** I saw her smile.

"**The nose."** I lost it, I nearly fell off the couch laughing, and she joined me. **"His 'perfectly' jelled back hair all came unstuck and stuck up everywhere afterwards. It was funny to look at. He always put such pride in his hair, more than you. It would drive me crazy the amount of time he spent in the bathroom when he was actually here."** She got more serious again, I stopped laughing and put my arm back around her.

"**OK happy topic now Zi, no more talk about the past, just our present and possible future."** She looked at me and smiled.

"**Very possible future."** She said. I smiled. Then though of what she said earlier, her fear of losing me, not having me around as weird as that sound, my tough little ninja not being able to cope without little ol' me. Though I can't cope without her either. I looked at her and said,

"**And Zi, when you said you were glad I'm alive and you wouldn't be able to cope without me, well you will never have to worry about that. I am always going to be here for you no matter what. I am also never going to do something stupid to almost ruin our friendship and almost get you killed ever again."** She snuggled into me more, with her head on my chest. I could feel my OSU t- shirt getting wet, she crying? Then I thought, **"Hey Zi, what do you say to staying the night and watching some movies with your best friend here?"** she looked up, smiled and nodded. I smiled too.

"**Can I borrow some comfier clothes?"** I noticed she was still in what she wore to work. I nodded.

"**Sure you know where they are I will make us some popcorn."** She jumped out of my arms and walked off into my bedroom. I got up and went to the kitchen. I stuck some popcorn in the microwave and got some beers out of the fridge. I was just getting a bowl out of one of the lower cupboards when I felt as set of ninja hands squeeze my waist. Of course I didn't hear her coming and jumped. I turned around and saw her giggling with a mischievous look on her face. I looked her up and down and noticed she was wearing a pair of my baggy sweatpants that basically fell off her, one of my OSU t- shirts that she loved to wear on these movie nights and that her hair was now down and everywhere rather than in her ponytail, like she had when she arrived. I smiled and said,

"**Are you sure you are right in those pants Zi?"** trying not to laugh at how ridiculously cute she looked.

"**They will be fine for just sitting on the couch watching a movie Tony."** She smiled back and I nodded, the microwave beeped and I poured the popcorn into the bowl. Ziva and I went and sat back down on my couch, I had already picked out a movie so I turned the TV on and pressed play. I put my arm back round her as she snuggled in again. She was holding the popcorn bowl in one hand while her other arm was around my waist and her head was on my chest. I had one arm around her shoulders, playing with her hair and the other around her legs. The opening title to _Grown Ups_ came on the screen.

"**I thought we could do with a little laugh."** I told her, she giggled, since when does she giggle like this?

"**Anything with Adam Sandler in it is fine."** She said. I knew he was one of her favourite actors.

…

We had already been laughing non-stop when Salma Hayek's character came on screen, I never realised how much Ziva and Salma look alike. They could be sisters.

"**I have been told I look like her…"** Ziva suddenly said, had she been reading my mind, **"Salma Hayek I mean."**

"**I know Zee-vah and yes you do." **I told her and turned our attention back to the movie.

…

Soon enough it was the water park scene, probably the best part of the movie.

"**This is the best part; I especially like the bit where the big buff Canadian man with the tiny, squeaky like chipmunk voice comes out. It is too funny."** Ziva said.

"**Yeah, do you really like men that buff Ziva?"** I had to ask. She looked up at me and said,

"**Not really Tony, he is a little too buff, to fake looking. I like men who are muscled but more natural."** She said while moving her hand over my stomach. Made me glad I have been working out. **"Have you been working out Tony?"** she said and lifted up my t- shirt to get a better look at the abs that I thank god have finally gotten. **"Hmmm not bad."** She patted me on the chest and laid back down, I just smiled.

"**Thanks."** I said.

…

We were at the final scene; they were all watching the fireworks and kissing their partners. Making me wish I could do that with Ziva. David Spade shot the arrow in the air and we had a good laugh at watching them run away.

"**I love it when the mother in law falls in the cake, she is such a mean women. Believe me, I would never put up with a mother in law like that!"** she said while trying not to laugh.

"**Yeah and believe me, I do believe that you would do something about that situation."** I smiled down at her as the credits rolled. I looked over at the clock… 0 100.

"**Ready for bed sweet cheeks?"** I asked already knowing the answer. She kept yawning. She nodded and smiled; she got out of my arms and started walking towards my room. When she turned around and noticed me not moving.

"**Are you coming Tony?"** she asked me, I shook my head and said,

"**Nah I was just going to sleep on the couch, you have my nice big bed."** She shook her head and walked back over to me.

"**No Tony, we are both adults we can share your bed. Then I will not have to listen to you complain about your back tomorrow. Come on."** She grabbed my arm and pulled me up, I didn't move. She just gave me puppy dog eyes. Who was I to say no to my little ninja pulling little puss in boots eyes?

"**OK, I'm coming."** She actually smiled and almost skipped off the bed, was she that happy I was sharing a room with her? I was happy don't get me wrong, but I wasn't expecting her to be skipping. I just smiled after her, turning off the lights and shutting my bedroom door behind us.

She was playing with her hair in the mirror, I always loved her hair. It used to be wild and crazy just like her, but as she tamed her hair tamed and now it still looks just a beautiful as it ever did just like her. She walked over to one side of the bed and pulled off the sweatpants, leaving her just in my t- shirt and her underwear. She saw me looking,

"**They will fall off in bed, they are huge."** She put her hands on her hips and my shirt rode up a bit. I turned around and went to put some boxers on instead of the sweats I was wearing.

"**What is taking you so long my little hairy butt?"** I pulled my boxers up and turned around to see Ziva lying on her side in my bed, giving me a mischievous look and then she winked at me.

"**Missing me huh?"** I said smiling and climbing in beside her. I laid down on my back and she moved closer and put her arm across my waist and head on my chest.

"**No, you are just a very comfy best friend."** I smiled and put my arms around her. I could feel her drifting off. I smiled again,

"**Goodnight sweet cheeks."** She elbowed me.

"**Goodnight my ninja."** Elbow again.

"**Goodnight crazy chick."** Knee this time.

"**Goodnight my lovely Israeli."** Foot.

"**Goodnight sweetheart."** Punch.

"**Goodnight honey."** Hard punch.

"**Goodnight…"** Ziva cut me off,

"**TONY!"** She death stared me.

"**I was going to say goodnight Zi."** She smiled and laid back down.

"**Goodnight… my little hairy butt."** I frowned.

"**Goodnight my little furry bear."** She was giggling now. I just looked at her weird and moved out from under her. She stopped laughing.

"**I'm sorry,"** she said pouting, **"Goodnight, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."** I smiled and moved back over; she pretty much latched straight back on to me like she couldn't be away. But I did love having her there. I looked back down at her just to realise she was asleep.

"_**Buonanotte mia Ziva bello. Sono felice di essere il vostro migliore amico. Sono felice di averti nella mia vita. Ti amo bella."**_ I whispered into Ziva's hair, I wrapped my arms around her tighter and kissed her head before falling asleep myself with a smile on my face.

…

Little did he know Ziva heard him

…

**Ziva's POV**

I love all the names he calls me really. Saying that I am "his little ninja," I actually mean something to someone, and to Tony it is a lot. I heard his little speech then too, did he forget I speak Italian.

"_**Ti amo troppo bello il mio Tony. Sono anche lieto di averti come mio migliore amico, come io sono contento di essere vostro e sono così felice di averti nella mia vita."**_ I whispered back to him, I returned his kiss lightly and again fell into a peaceful slumber in Tony's arms.

_So that is it. Very long I know, I just did not know where to split it to make it a multi chapter. I love these two. I am sorry if the POV swap confused anybody, I just wanted to put a little snippet from Ziva about the little nickname list they have and a reply to Tony's Italian. _

_Buonanotte a tutti xxx_

_**Translations**_

_Good night my beautiful Ziva. I am happy to be your best friend. I am happy to have you in my life. I love you beautiful._

_I love you too my handsome Tony. I am also glad to have you as my best friend, as I am glad to be yours and I am so glad to have you in my life._

_Goodnight everyone xxx_


End file.
